


A Bad Decision

by QuirkyTumbles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyTumbles/pseuds/QuirkyTumbles
Summary: After Ringo overindulges one night, George helps him out.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Bad Decision

It was after midnight by the time George got back to the hotel suite. He yawned, pulling the door shut behind him. Despite the silence, one of the lamps in the room was already on, dimly lighting up the whole suite. Thinking Ringo might have fallen asleep already, he poked his head around the corner, but what he saw made him pause.

His eyes went from the sandwich and the pile of empty wrappers on the table to Ringo, who was lying on one of the beds with both hands on his stomach.

"What happened?"

Ringo winced as he shifted, trying to to find a more comfortable position.

"Ate too much."

George laughed. "Yeah, I can see that!"

Ringo frowned, pulling at his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to make it seem less tight around him. He settled on resting his arm across his middle in an attempt to hide his bloated belly. 

"Well, I thought I could do it." His breath hitched slightly as he clutched at his stomach.

"Dunno what else you were expecting, then." George rolled his eyes, hanging up his jacket and turning his attention to his reflection in the mirror by the door. It wasn't long before he heard a pained groan from the other side of the room.

"Alright over there?" he asked, his voice a bit softer this time.

"Hurts," Ringo moaned quietly. "I'm fit to burst..."

George sighed. He got up to go sit beside the other man on the bed. Now up close, he could clearly see the rounded curve of Ringo's belly against his shirt, jutting out above his unbuttoned trousers.

He whistled. "You weren't joking."

Ringo opened his mouth to argue, but at that moment his stomach churned again, grumbling loudly enough for George to hear. He winced, his face reddening in embarrassment.

"Here, maybe..." George reached out and brushed his hand against the other man's full tummy, noticing how taut it felt to the touch. 

Ringo's face flushed even more, but he moved his own hands out of the way, allowing George to rub his stomach. He let out a small sigh of relief in spite of himself, sinking back a bit into the bed.

George chuckled. "That feel good?"

"Mhm," Ringo mumbled, closing his eyes. He let himself focus on the weight and motion of George's hand. They stayed like that for a while, with George slowly rubbing in circular patterns, being careful not to press too hard. He started from the top of Ringo's stomach and worked downwards, then back up again.

After Ringo had been quiet for some time, George broke the silence.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better, thanks... Mostly just tired."

"Good, it'll help if you can sleep it off." He gently patted Ringo's tummy before standing up and stretching, stifling a yawn. 

He looked at the leftover sandwich on the table and smirked. "I'll just put this one in the fridge for tomorrow."

All Ringo could do was groan in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get more comfortable posting fic like this (and fic in general). Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
